Diamonds are Forever
by search713
Summary: Randy is kidnapped! What will happen to him? Will Monk and Stottlemeyer be able to save him before it's too late? And who or what were the kidnappers really after?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Mr. Monk!" Natalie yelled impatiently to Monk, who was cringing as he desperately tried to walk through the crowded mall without touching anyone.

"This is inhumane! What would possess someone to go shopping?" Monk replied, panicking as a hillbilly with a dirty flannel shirt on sneezed in Monk's face as he walked by him. "Aahh! Wipe! Wipe!" Natalie threw a wipe at him and pulled on Monk's shirt as she quickly walked through the crowds.

"We need to hurry up. I want to buy Julie's gift before the store closes," Natalie said as she walked into Macy's. Natalie eyed the jewelry on the round table stands by the entrance. "Ooh, these are pretty. Mr. Monk, help me look through this stuff." Monk walked past her to the final clearance section, which sported a sign that read 'Last Chance. Everything Must Go!'

"How about a scarf, or gloves, or some socks?" Monk remarked, looking through the accessories. "I myself can remember how wonderful it was to receive freshly pressed socks from my mother on my birthday." Monk grinned, reminiscing. "Every birthday in fact." Natalie looked up, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sure your extensive sock collection was wonderful, but girls are different. Ooh…" Natalie grabbed a silver locket from the table. "This is nice." Before Monk could comment, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention customers, the mall will be closing in 15 minutes." Natalie quickly went up the counter with Monk and handed the necklace to the cheerful older lady at the counter.

"Hello, dear." The lady said, putting the necklace box in a bag and taking Natalie's money. "Did you find everything O.K.?"

"Yes, thank you. You always have beautiful stuff in here," Natalie commented. The lady smiled.

"Oh, I know. I love working here, especially on weeks like this where we are having super clearances. Do you know that at the end of today, if everything isn't bought from that clearance rack over there, employees get the products free?"

"That's nice. Isn't that nice, Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked, smiling at Monk. His face didn't budge from its stoic, expressionless gaze.

"Great," Monk mumbled. At that moment, a young blond woman with a store badge on bumped into Monk, frantically pushing the jewelry on the tables into a large cardboard box. Monk let out a squeak.

"Easy, Arlene. The store isn't closed yet," the lady behind the counter replied. The lady stopped and nodded, still looking ruffled, and continued cleaning up.

"Julie is going to love this necklace," Natalie exclaimed, waving the necklace box in her hand as Monk and her walked away.

"Randy!" Captain Stottlemeyer screamed, walking out from his office and into the precinct. He looked around, his face all red. "Randy!"

"Yes, sir?" A voice called from right behind him. Stottlemeyer jumped as he turned to find Randy inches from his face. Stottlemeyer caught his breath.

"What did the lab find about the Johnson case?" He asked, walking back towards his office. Randy quickly followed behind him, grabbing a file off his desk as he passed it.

"Not much, sir," Randy answered, closing the door behind him as he entered Stottlemeyer's office. "The crime scene came back negative for any DNA besides the DOA's. We are checking out the fingerprints but with it being an alleyway, there were dozens of them."

"Then check all of them! Dammit!" Stottlemeyer said, frustrated, pacing behind his desk with his hands on his hips. "Two cops are beaten and killed, their bodies thrown in an alleyway and we can't find a damn clue of who did it! I will not have a cop killer on the loose, Randy!" Stottlemeyer took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "These officers were partners. Did you check out all the recent arrests they've had and cases they've been working on?"

"Yes, sir, but so far, nothing substantial," Randy answered.

Stottlemeyer plopped into his chair, thinking hard. "Maybe it's time we bring in Monk," he said a little reluctantly.

"Didn't the chief of police order Monk to take a leave of absence due to…" Randy paused. "Well, that last incident?" Stottlemeyer huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, but it's the only thing I can think of."

"Do you know where he is now?" Randy asked. Stottlemeyer stopped rubbing his eyes, looking up at Randy.

"Happy birthday to Julie," Monk sang in a low, deep voice next to a smiling Natalie. Julie sat in front of a birthday cake, her face glowing as she fondled the locket in her hand. It sported a picture of her father that Natalie had put in it the night before, its diamond-studs shimmering on the front.

"Happy birthday to you." Julie blew out the candles as Natalie clapped. Monk immediately put on rubber gloves, carefully picking up the candles and wiping off the icing with a spoon. As Natalie shooed him away in order to cut the cake, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Monk, please answer the door," Natalie said, cutting the cake. Monk hesitated, trying desperately to wipe away the icing that had a smidge of wax on it.

"But…"

"Mr. Monk, answer the door!" Natalie said a little more forcefully, glaring at him. Monk reluctantly got up and answered it. Stottlemeyer and Randy were standing there.

"Captain?" Monk asked, surprised.

"We need to talk," Stottlemeyer growled, walking in with Randy. Monk quickly followed.

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise," Natalie said, standing up.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Randy asked, looking at the cake and the birthday hat on Julie's head.

"Yes, it's Julie's," Natalie said, gesturing to Julie.

"Well, happy birthday, Julie!" Stottlemeyer said pleasantly. "I'm sorry to bother you but I just need to borrow your mother and Mr. Monk for a second." Julie nodded as Stottlemeyer walked with Monk and Natalie into the other room.

"Can I get a piece of cake?" Randy asked, walking over to Julie but Stottlemeyer grabbed his shirt and pulled him abruptly with him into the other room, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Monk asked as they entered the other room.

"Monk, I know you're supposed to be on leave, but we need your help. Two cops were killed a few days ago." Monk and Natalie's faces dropped.

"I didn't see anything in the papers…" Monk began to say.

"We're keeping it out for the time being," Randy remarked.

"Monk, this is a tough one we've got here." Stottlemeyer conceded. Monk could tell by the look in his eyes that this was serious.

"O.K., well then let's go," he said, turning towards Natalie.

"Wait a second, I can't go with you," Natalie said. "It's Julie's birthday. You can go without me, can't you?"

"No!" Monk, Stottlemeyer, and Randy all screamed at the same time. Stottlemeyer walked closer to Natalie.

"Natalie, I'm sorry to interrupt your party, but you remember what happened the last time," he whispered.

"I know, but I can't just pick up and leave her here," Natalie said. "Besides, Mr. Monk is a big boy. He'll have you guys."

"No, Natalie, I'm not." Monk said, walking over to her and pulling her aside. They whispered to each other for a long time, Natalie looking annoyed and Monk looked like a scared little puppy. Finally, they turned back towards Stottlemeyer and Randy.

"Alright I'll come, but who will watch Julie?" Natalie asked with a huff.

"Well, Randy can stay here while you and Monk come to check out the crime scene," Stottlemeyer answered. Randy took a step back, looking shocked.

"But…but shouldn't I be there too? I'm a cop, not a nanny! Can't you get a babysitter, Natalie?" Randy complained.

"No Randy, you are staying here!" Stottlemeyer bellowed angrily. Monk and Natalie were taken aback by his harsh tone. "You've had three days to work on this case and you've done nothing! I have two dead cops here, grieving widows, children left without fathers, and a media team who is just itching to find out about all the secrecy!"

"But…But I can help," Randy said quietly. Stottlemeyer looked very frustrated and tired.

"Randy, you haven't helped since you've been here!" Randy lowered his head, hurt. Stottlemeyer walked out, still fuming. Monk walked slowly behind him. Natalie approached Randy.

"He didn't mean that," Natalie offered. Randy shrugged it off.

"Just go," he said.

Five minutes later, Julie gazed out the window as Stottlemeyer, Monk, and Natalie walked out of the house into their car. None of them noticed a suspicious black van parked across the street.

"So, what would you like to do?" Randy asked Julie, trying to be cheerful. Julie turned back.

"Um, there's a park a few blocks away," she said. Randy rubbed his hands together.

"O.K., great. Get your coat and we'll walk down." She grabbed her coat and they walked out, Randy locking the door behind him with the key Natalie left him. They sauntered down the street. The black van followed them, unbeknownst to Randy or Julie.

"So, do you feel a year older?" Randy asked awkwardly.

"Uh, not really," Julie said blankly. Randy fidgeted as he walked, totally unaware of what to talk about with a pre-teen. He heard a faint grumble behind him. He turned to see a black van driving slowly behind them, which suddenly sped up. He watched it pass him and to his shock, it turned dramatically onto the sidewalk, a few feet from Julie and him. Randy instinctively stopped Julie from walking with his hand. The van doors opened and out jumped two men dressed in black jumpsuits, wearing black ski masks. Randy's hand immediately went for his gun but the men had already grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Julie, run!" Randy yelled, trying to push the two guys off of him. Someone else dressed in black jumped out of the driver's seat and went for Julie, who was frozen in terror. Julie fought off the intruder's hands, which were clutching at her neck.

"Get off of her!" Randy screamed, punching one of the guys in the face as he reached for the perp that was grabbing a screaming Julie. He pushed the perp back, who fell to the ground. The other man punched Randy in the jaw and pulled him roughly back as he pinned Randy's hands. "Julie, run!" Randy screamed again. This time, Julie ran as fast as she could. She looked back as she saw one of the men punch Randy in the stomach. She stopped as Randy fell to the ground, the men dragging him into the van, but started running again as she saw one of the perps run towards her. She gasped in breath as she ran in terror. A million thoughts flew through her head. She glanced back and saw that no one was following her anymore, but her legs obediently kept on moving.

Stottlemeyer and Natalie waited impatiently as Monk looked around the crime scene, his hands moving around, trying to picture the event.

"Monk, I know you need time to think, but it's been over a half an hour and you haven't said a word." Stottlemeyer finally said, sighing loudly. Monk looked around, confused.

"They weren't killed here. They were dragged here from the street," Monk said, pointing to the street.

"We know that already," Stottlemeyer commented tiredly. "What we don't know is who did it." Natalie's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "O hi, Mrs. Ryerson, how are you doing?" Natalie paused. Her eyes widened in fear. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Oh my God, is she alright? Put her on!" Natalie said, looking frantic.

"Natalie?" Monk asked, now walking over to them.

"Oh God, honey, are you O.K.? Are you hurt?" Natalie looked like she was about to cry as she listened to Julie talk, her mouth open wide in shock. Natalie looked up at a puzzled Stottlemeyer. "O.K., calm down, Julie. We'll be right there. You just stay right there." Natalie hung up.

"Someone just tried to kidnap Julie!" Natalie exclaimed fearfully.

"What?" Monk asked.

"Where's Randy? Was he with her?" Stottlemeyer asked. Natalie paused, not knowing how to say this.

"They took him."


	2. Chapter 2

"How could someone kidnap Randy!" Stottlemeyer said, very worried. "Do you think they knew he was a cop?"

"They had to. He had his badge and his gun on him," Monk said calmly. Natalie held her head in her hands. Julie and her had been sleeping at the station for protection. Natalie still couldn't believe someone had tried to take her daughter.

"Two days, and we haven't heard a word!" Stottlemeyer said to himself, pacing back and forth. "Did Julie tell you anything else?"

"No, Captain," Natalie said, frustrated herself. "You've questioned her a million times. All she knows is that there were three guys in black sweat suits and ski masks. One was really skinny, the others big and tall."

"And you haven't noticed anyone following you lately? Anyone holding a grudge?"

Natalie shook her head, just as confused as they were.

"Well, we have to do something! We can't just wait here like that bum out there!" Stottlemeyer exclaimed, gesturing to a detective sitting out at Randy's desk. He was a special hostage negotiator called in by the chief, despite Stottlemeyer's assertions that they could handle this themselves. Stottlemeyer hated bringing in someone he knew nothing about in on finding Randy, but truthfully, he was too scared not to. 'What could have happened to Randy?' Stottlemeyer thought to himself. He felt so guilty for yelling at him minutes before his kidnapping. He had never told Randy this, but he had always been like a son to Stottlemeyer. He couldn't lose him now.

"Captain," Natalie called. Stottlemeyer turned and saw Natalie pointing to a lady outside the office, who was gesturing for the captain to come over there. Stottlemeyer rushed out of his office with Natalie and Monk, the negotiator detective right behind them.

"What is it?" he asked the Asian-American lady, who was holding a VHS tape in her hands.

"This was dropped off at the mailroom," she replied.

"Do they know who sent it?" the bald negotiator detective asked.

The lady shook her head. "No, it must have been dropped off after hours." Stottlemeyer went to grab the tape but the bald man took it first.

"Do you have a TV and VCR here? It might be from the kidnappers," the bald man asked. Stottlemeyer grabbed the VHS back, glaring at him.

"In my office," he said, Monk, Natalie, and the bald man following him. Stottlemeyer popped the VHS into the VCR, turned on the TV, and pushed play. What he saw made his face turn white.

On the screen was a close-up picture of Randy, his head dangling down by his knees. He was seated in a rusty old wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. They couldn't see anything else except for a bare wall behind him and his ruffled hair. An evil sounding voice started talking. Immediately, they all recognized it to be a computer voice that muffled the real sound of the talker and made it sound deep and masculine.

"Detectives, you have messed up my plans for too long. I grow tired of your judicial laws. How many cops do I have to kill before you get the hint?" Stottlemeyer's eyes were glued to Randy, Monk desperately trying to listen to the voice. The computer voice continued. "This fellow officer of yours will now relay my demands." Randy sat still. "Tell them!" The voice bellowed. Randy's head dangled, his breathing very shallow. A figure traveled behind him, and his gloved hand pulled Randy's head violently back by his dirty blond hair. Randy let out a painful squeal as his head tipped back. Natalie let out a gasp, her eyes filling with tears. Randy's face was all bruised and bloody. He was sporting a black eye, a deep gash on the side of his right cheek and across his forehead, and a split lip. Blood was on his shirt collar. Randy took a deep breath.

"They…they are demanding you give them one million dollars…" Randy breathing faltered. He looked to be in a lot of pain. The gloved hand pulled his hair roughly back again. Randy let out a gulp. "And have Julie deliver it tonight… alone… at 9:00 at the old railroad station on Hamilton Street," He took another labored breath, "or they'll kill me." The gloved hand released him, and Randy's head fell forward in weakness. The camera cut off into static before the kidnapper's body could be seen walking away. Stottlemeyer stared at the static TV screen for a long while.

"O.K. folks," the bald negotiator said calmly, rewinding the tape. "Tell me what you saw and heard."

Natalie stood, wiping her teary eyes. "This is just so horrible. I love Randy, but I'm not sending my daughter…" Natalie began to cry. The bald negotiator put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Your daughter is NOT going to that drop-off, I assure you. What we need to find out is why they want her before 9:00." He glanced at Stottlemeyer, who was still watching the screen, lost in thought.

"I don't know why they would want her," Natalie cried, not knowing what to think. The tape stopped rewinding and Stottlemeyer immediately played it again. They watched through it again, Natalie looking away as she didn't want to see Randy like that. Monk, Stottlemeyer and the detective studied it, looking for clues.

"We know they are using a computer voice, a standard system, nothing too high tech," the detective said.

Monk looked closely at the blank wall behind Randy. "They must be in a basement."

The detective paused the tape. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Monk pointed to the back wall. "Look closely. The wall is gray and chipped. Walls down in cellars or basements are usually like that because they are damaged from the moisture of the plumping pipes."

"Could be any basement, though. The kidnappers took great lengths to hide any other parts of the room from us," the detective said, continuing to play the tape.

"Except for that," Monk remarked, pointing to the gloved hand pulling Randy's hair back.

"We'll take it to the lab and blow it up," Stottlemeyer said. "Maybe we can find some distinguishing marks on the glove."

An hour later, Stottlemeyer, Monk, and the detective were in the lab, staring at the picture of the black glove.

"It looks just like an ordinary leather glove," the detective said, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing too fancy, maybe a store brand."

"Not TOO ordinary, though. The tips are smooth and genuine leather. It looks new, maybe just bought," Monk replied.

Stottlemeyer's eyes opened widely. "It's a woman," he said, speaking for the first time.

"What?" the detective asked.

"It's a woman!" Stottlemeyer repeated, pointing to the gloved hand. "Look at the long, skinny fingers. Julie said the kidnapper who tried to grab her neck was skinny. Maybe she was a woman." Monk looked down at his hands, lost in thought.

"Where does that leave us then? We still don't know who is after the girl," the detective said to himself. Suddenly, Monk lifted his head and ran towards the door.

"Monk," Stottlemeyer called after him.

Monk turned around. "Captain, get me a picture copy of that glove," he yelled, running out of the room.

"It's going to be O.K., sweetie," Natalie said calmingly to Julie, whom she held in her arms. They were seated on the sofa in one of the offices, eating pop tarts that Natalie had gotten out of the vending machine. "We are completely safe here." Julie leaned her head against her mother, looking sad and shaking slightly.

"It's not that. What about Randy? Is he going to be alright?" Julie asked.

Natalie stroked Julie's hair. "Of course. Mr. Monk and the Captain are going to find Lieutenant Disher and everything is going to be back to normal."

"Can we have a party for him when he gets back?" Julie asked.

Natalie smiled. "That's a good idea. Plus, we never got to finish celebrating your birthday. When Lieutenant Disher gets back, we'll…" The door slamming open interrupted her. Natalie and Julie jumped up as Monk crashed into the room, followed by the captain and the bald detective.

"Julie," Monk said, walking over to her and kneeling down to her level. "I need to ask you some questions about when those bad people tried to take you."

"Mr. Monk, she's told you everything she knows," Natalie said.

"Please, Natalie." Monk said sincerely. Natalie rubbed Julie's arm motherly, and sat down. Julie looked straight at Monk.

"Now Julie, that person who tried to grab you, could she have been a woman?"

Julie shrugged. "I guess so."

Monk nodded. "Now, when she went to grab you, did she put her hands around your neck like she was trying to strangle you?" Monk demonstrated by putting his hands out a few inches from Julie's neck. Julie flinched nervously but didn't move. "Or…" Monk continued, putting his hands lower down by the locket around her neck, "did the person put her hands over here, around your necklace?" Julie thought back, closing her eyes.

"I think she put her hands down here," she said, pointing to the middle of her shoulders, where the necklace lay. Monk half-grinned, looking back at Stottlemeyer, who was beginning to understand.

"Julie, may I please see your necklace?" Monk asked, turning back towards Julie. Julie glanced back at Natalie and then took off her locket and gave it to Monk.

"Mr. Monk, what is going on?" Natalie asked, confused. Monk, Stottlemeyer, and the detective all examined the locket.

"What are we looking for?" the detective asked confused. Monk looked up, his face showing that familiar look of understanding and revelation.

"What?" Stottlemeyer asked, recognizing he was having a break-through.

"They didn't want to kidnap Julie. This isn't even about the ransom money. They want her locket."

"What? Why?" Natalie asked.

Stottlemeyer closed the locket, picking at the diamond studs on the front.

"They're fakes," Natalie said. "They're just for show." Stottlemeyer pushed the left diamond stud quickly away and to all of their amazement, another one lay right behind it, this one shining brightly as it was reflected off the light. Stottlemeyer carefully picked it out of the locket and held it up

"This one's not a fake," Stottlemeyer replied. Natalie gasped.

"It's a diamond," the detective said, astonished.

"But…it's so small. Could it really be worth that much?" Natalie asked. Stottlemeyer smirked.

"If there is more than one, it could." He went searching into the locket, turning it over. Out of the open hole where the old diamond used to be fell over a dozen more of the same. Stottlemeyer quickly caught the small diamonds in his hand.

"My God, I've never seen so many small diamonds fit in such a small container," the detective remarked.

"But…how did they know? I bought this at Macy's. Who could have hid them in there?" Natalie asked, puzzled. Monk suddenly grabbed the picture from Stottlemeyer of the glove. His face lit up again.

"Oh my God," he said with a smirk.

"What?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"I know who did it. I know who kidnapped Randy," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"This had better work, Vinny!" Arlene shouted angrily at the man, her long straight blond hair in a ponytail. Vinny turned back towards her, glaring at Arlene with rage-filled eyes.

"We would have the diamonds now if you weren't so stupid!" he said, looking like he wanted to hit her. Arlene didn't back down, getting up right in his face.

"Hey, it was Tony's, not my idea to hide them in that cheap locket! How was I supposed to know that old bat would find it in my work locker? She almost got me fired! She thought I had stolen it from the store so she took it. She put it out on display, not me!"

"Well, you're lucky you spotted that couple walking out with it or those diamonds would be history right now."

"Why did you take the cop anyways? You don't really expect them to send the girl by herself, do you? And that stupid request for a million dollars!" Arlene huffed, plopping on the ripped up sofa in the little apartment.

"That was Tony's idea," Vinny said, calming down.

"Where is he?" Arlene asked.

Vinny sat down, grabbing a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table and lighting it. "Working the hostage over downstairs. You know how he loathes cops."

Arlene shook her head. "He's a loose cannon and a drug dealer. I don't know why you involved him."

"Because he's smart, he helped us get into the trading market, and he has experience," Vinny answered, sitting next to her.

"Experience killing cops," she said bitterly.

Vinny stroked her hair. "Look baby, you know why he had to do that. They were dirty cops. They were stealing all his dope. You can't blame him." Arlene went to say something but she heard a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" she exclaimed, panicking. Vinny put out the cigarette on his shoe, looking around for his gun.

"Shh, don't panic. Just get the door and play it cool." Vinny walked into the kitchen. Arlene nervously walked over to the door and opened it. Monk and Stottlemeyer were there.

"Hello, Ms. O'Malley?" Stottlemeyer asked, flashing his badge.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked, trying to control the shakiness in her voice.

"Sorry to bother you, but there's been an incident at your workplace. May we come in?" Monk asked politely.

"Um, this isn't a very good time," she said, looking back towards the kitchen.

"This won't take long, ma'am. We just need to ask you a few questions," Stottlemeyer said, putting his hand on the door. Vinny suddenly appeared behind Arlene.

"Let them in, honey. We've got nothing to hide," he said politely. Arlene hesitantly opened the door, Stottlemeyer and Monk following.

"Thank you." Stottlemeyer said, scanning the apartment.

"So what's going on?" Arlene asked nervously, Vinny standing behind her.

"Well, someone kidnapped a police officer two days ago, and we have reason to believe it was a cashier who worked at the department store you are currently employed at," Stottlemeyer said bluntly. Arlene's eyes widened.

"Oh, really," Vince said coolly, rubbing Arlene's shoulders. "Well, that's terrible. Who do you think it is?"

"Well, that's the interesting question," Monk said calmly, walking around the apartment. "See, the person who kidnapped this officer was wearing new leather gloves." He took out the picture of the glove out of his jacket pocket and showed it to Arlene and Vinny. "Upon closer look, you can see the vertical lines that run across the smooth exterior. Those gloves are sold at the Macy's where you work."

Arlene shrugged. "There are plenty of other stores that sell gloves like that."

"Yes, but see, this type of glove was being discontinued. I know that because a week ago, I visited your store and it was being taken off the market that very day." Monk said, putting the picture back in his pocket. "It was on the clearance rack. I understand employees can have these items for free if they are not sold."

"So?" Arlene asked defensively.

"What does this have to do with us?" Vinny asked cautiously.

"Because you were the one who took these gloves, Ms. O'Malley. In fact, you took three pairs of them," Stottlemeyer remarked.

"That's not true. I didn't take them, and even if I did, there are hundreds of people who have the same type of gloves," Arlene exclaimed. Vinny backed up from her slightly.

"No, actually you did. See, we went to your boss and she told us you did in fact take three pairs." Monk replied with a smirk. "A co-worker of yours, a very helpful elderly lady, told us you stole a locket from the store, which she happened to put back on the table." Stottlemeyer's eyes followed Vinny. "But you didn't steal it, did you?" Monk smiled. Arlene trembled. "No, it was a locket you bought, one you hid diamonds in. The one my friend bought and gave to her daughter." Suddenly, a door behind Vinny swung open.

"I need a beer," Tony remarked, walking into the living room. He looked up to see Monk and Stottlemeyer. Immediately, he reached for the gun in his pants.

"Police, freeze!" Stottlemeyer screamed, drawing his gun. Immediately, a swat team of ten people burst through the front door and the side windows, taking out the glass as they jumped in. Tony aimed his gun at Monk but Stottlemeyer shot him in the chest. Tony crashed to the ground as Arlene screamed, putting up her hands as another swat team member pushed her down face first to the floor. Vinny immediately ran to the door where Tony came from.

"Stop!" Stottlemeyer screamed, tackling him before he could go down the steps. Vince fought him but Stottlemeyer punched him the face. "Somebody cover him!" Two swat team members grabbed Vinny and dragged him over to where Arlene lay. Stottlemeyer immediately ran down the stairs, his gun at the ready, a swat team member behind him. They walked down a flight of stairs down a narrow hallway to a rusty old door. Stottlemeyer kicked down the door. He spotted Randy laying on the floor unconscious, the chair he was tied to in the video off to the side. Stottlemeyer put his gun away as the swat team member scanned the area.

"Randy?" Stottlemeyer asked cautiously, running over to him. He gently turned Randy over. Randy's head was bleeding, his face a plethora of bruises.

"Randy? Son, wake up?" Stottlemeyer shook Randy's arm, his eyes watering. Randy started to moan, moving slightly. Stottlemeyer's eyes widened hopefully. "Randy, I'm here. You're safe." Randy slowly opened his eyes, his arms hugging his stomach in pain.

"Julie?" Randy managed to say, barely audible.

"She's fine, son. Everyone is fine. We got the guys," Stottlemeyer said, leaning in close. Randy shut his eyes, looking slightly more relaxed.

"Just stay with me, son. Help is on the way. You're going to be O.K." Stottlemeyer didn't stop the tears, holding Randy's hand tightly in his.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is he?" Natalie asked, running down the hospital wing with Julie to where Stottlemeyer and Monk were standing.

"He's going to be O.K. A few cuts and bruises, two broken ribs and a minor concussion, but the doctors say he'll be on his feet in a few days," Stottlemeyer said sullenly. Natalie let out a sigh of relief, squeezing Julie's hand.

"Can we see him?" Natalie asked. Stottlemeyer nodded slightly, turning away from them, looking depressed. Natalie looked at Monk, who gave her a knowing look.

"Why don't you take Julie to the gift shop first? Maybe you can buy him a nice get well card," Monk said to Natalie, implying they should leave him alone with the captain. Natalie nodded understandingly, glancing over worriedly at Stottlemeyer before she walked away with Julie.

"Uh, Captain?" Monk approached Stottlemeyer, who was looking at the ceiling. "Do you want to go see him?" Stottlemeyer took a moment and then looked at Monk.

"I can't," Stottlemeyer said, conflicted. "I just can't face him. It's my fault he's in this mess."

"No, it's not. If Randy hadn't been there, Julie might have been hurt," Monk said forcefully. Stottlemeyer stared down at his feet. Monk walked away in the direction where Natalie and Julie went. Stottlemeyer took a deep breath and entered the hospital room.

Randy was sitting up in the bed, shirtless, large bandages wrapped around his head and chest.

"Hi," Stottlemeyer muffled awkwardly. Randy looked up.

"Hello Captain," Randy answered, fidgeting a little. Stottlemeyer walked slowly over to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely. Randy shook it off.

"I'm fine. Ready to get back to work," Randy said, looking away.

"You give your statement already?" Stottlemeyer grumbled, looking away from Randy as well. Randy nodded, looking down at his hands. Stottlemeyer sat at the edge of Randy's bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Stottlemeyer asked. Randy shifted in the bed, looking a little uncomfortable.

"No," he stated simply, not looking at the captain. The captain paused, looking at the young man in front of him. He couldn't imagine how scared Randy must have felt and feared how badly the kidnappers treated him.

"Look, Randy," Stottlemeyer said. "I'm sorry for what I said that day at Natalie's house. You have been a…"

"No, Captain. You were right. I'm not a very good police officer," Randy said guiltily.

"No, you are a FINE officer," Stotttlemeyer said firmly.

Randy shook his head. "I can't even manage fighting off a few kidnappers. I'm just too weak."

Stottlemeyer leaned in close and put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "You fought off three perps to protect Julie. That is honorable." Randy looked back, Stottlemeyer staring him straight in the eyes.

"And I'm so lucky to have someone like you to go to work with everyday." Stottlemeyer gulped softly. "I don't know what I would do without you, son."

For the first time, Randy grinned a little. "Thanks Captain," he replied.

"What should we get?" Natalie whispered to Julie, looking through the card section. She spotted Monk walking into the shop, wiping his jacket furiously.

"I hate hospitals. So many germs, I can't take it!" Monk exclaimed, shaking his head violently. Natalie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Mr. Monk." Monk took a breath and looked down at Julie, who was stroking her bare neck with her fingers. Monk sighed, knowing what she must have been thinking.

"Julie, I'm sorry we had to take your necklace away," Monk replied.

"Oh, it's no big deal," she said, trying to be convincing. Monk glanced at Natalie, and then back at Julie. He looked to be struggling about something.

"Well, if you want…" Monk looked up at the ceiling, like it was paining him to say these words.

"We could…um…well, we could…"

Julie looked at her mother, confused. "Spit it out, Mr. Monk," Natalie said forcefully.

Monk mustered all the strength he could. "We could go shopping for your new present at the MALL."

THE END

(to readers: Thank you soooo much for your kind reviews. I really appreciate it!)


End file.
